


Hope's Peak: Girl's Private Academy of Despair

by girlslifeofdespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, the other students will be added once they are introduced -mod kit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlslifeofdespair/pseuds/girlslifeofdespair
Summary: A new part of Hope's Peak Academy has been added this year, with 15 new students being the first class to attend- all of which are girls. Not too long after arriving, the first class were taken hostage by 'Headmaster' Monokuma, who has trapped them all in a killing game. What twists will be made? Who will be the first to succumb to despair? Can Senta really help everyone succeed..?





	1. Prologue

**[The camera pans past Hope’s Peak, falling upon a much smaller building off to the side.]**

**[The camera zooms in, the camera fades to black and reveals a courtyard, a dark skinned figure is sitting underneath a bare cherry blossom, hugging onto a binder.]**

_This small building is part of the much larger Hope’s Peak._

**[The camera pans back outward to display the entire school]**

_It was just this year they had opened up this new section, dedicated entirely to hosting the brightest female prodigies from across the globe._

**[The camera returns to Senta, her face sporting a bright smile.]**

_And I am one of those talents. My name is Senta Jori, and I was scouted a few years ago as the Ultimate Counselor. However; I don’t think I’m all that special. I just want to help people. That’s all that ever really mattered to me._

**[The camera pans back out, and fades to black.]**

_But that's enough about me. Let's discuss some more about where we're at! Just a few years ago, me, as well as a select few other students were scouted to be a part of this new program: Hope's Peak's Girl's Private Academy, a daughter school of the esteemed Hope's Peak Academy. The idea was supposedly developed a few years ago, but has only just recently been put into action. I'm quite honored to be able to be a part of this new moment in Hope's Peak's history! I wonder if the other students feel the same..._

**[The camera pans across a selection of images, displaying the student profiles of a few of the othere selected students]**

_To be honest... I couldn't find a single thing about any of the other students I will be attending the school with. I suppose it would be due to the secrecy of this new program. Nonetheless, I am very excited to be attending Hope's Peak in any sort of fashion! Everything here in Japan so new and exciting to me! I'm very honored to be here!_

**[There’s a pause in Senta’s narration.]**

_Ah, there I go again, talking about myself! Either way, I'm sure the other students will be very nice people! I'm looking forward to getting to kn-_

**[The camera goes black in an instant, Senta's text disappears for a few seconds, the music switches to a track of more sinister tone.]**

_..... ow them?_

**[The camera fades back, Senta can be seen passed out upon marble flooring, her eyes blinking open.]**

Senta Jori: Wh... what was I just... doing?

**[Senta raises herself from upon the floor, her body giving a little bit of resistance.]**

Senta Jori: Ah... What a peculiar room...

**[The room is entirely empty, except for a tall, grand statue at the center, depicting none other than that bear]**

Senta Jori: ...

**[Senta shifts her gaze to a bright red door across the room. She attempts to force it open. However, it doesn't seem to budge.]**

Senta Jori: Oh, darn. No luck, it seems. Ah, what about that one?

**[Senta moves across the room to a door on the far side. This one, unlike the other, opens easily.]**

Senta Jori: Oh, yay! Looks like this one opens! Maybe now I can get an idea of where I'm at. Maybe I just... spaced out? Yeah... Yeah! That's all this is. I'll be fine!

**[Senta steps out of the room. Taking her very first step into a world of hatred, fear, anger, and despair.]**

**[The camera fades to black.]**


	2. Prologue - Ginga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senta meets one of her new classmates; however, she seems a bit defensive of the word 'friends'.

**[A door creaks open as Senta slips out. A spider creeps onto her skirt, and she shrieks as she brushes it off.]**

Senta: “Oh… Sorry, little spider. You startled me!”

**[Senta looks down the long corridor, there’s an abundance of doors lining the hallway. At the end of the hallway, there's a dimly lit stairwell.]**

_Ah… These doors- there’s fifteen of them, and there's a name embedded into the middle of each one. Oh, here’s my name! I suppose that means this is the dormitory! I do hope we’ll all be getting along!_

**[Senta travels down the hallway, leaving her hand on the wall as she proceeds towards the steps.]**

_These stairs... they go on for quite a while, don’t they? Perhaps there’s an elevator somewhere?_

**[Senta’s shoes click upon the hardwood flooring of the 1st floor’s hallways. She adjusts her hairpin as she as she begins to take her first steps down the hall.]**

**[As Senta begins her exploration, a sound erupts from one of the doors she had previously passed over.]**

_Ah, that sound… Wait, is that Shakespeare?_

**[Senta pivots on her heel, and creaks open the door from where the sound had come from.]**

**[This room appears to be an indoor stage theatre, it is quite dimly lit. Except… There’s a spotlight that has fallen upon a girl upon the stage. She’s wearing a galaxy print suit, and her hair follows the same pattern. She looks as though the universe itself has manifested into a physical, human form.]**

???: _“Hung be the Heavens with black, yield day to night!”_

_Oh… There’s someone here. That is quite an interesting outfit. I wonder what her talent is?_

???: _“Comets, importing change of times and states,_

_Brandish your crystal tresses in the sky-”_

**[The woman upon the stage twirls around, her eyes, nearly obscured with her masquerade mask, lock with Sentas. A chill creeps down Senta’s back.]**

???: _“And with them scourge the bad revolting stars_

_That have consented unto Henry’s death!”_

Senta: “Oh, my! That was quite an impressive performance, I must admit! Might you be… the ultimate actress, perhaps?”

???: “Oh, me? No, not at all, dearest! My name is Ginga Ana, and I am one with the stars themselves! However, I suppose you can refer to me with my true title, the ultimate astrophysicist!”

**[Ginga twirls around, her galaxy print cape wrapping around her form, and then falling back upon the ground.]**

Senta: “Ah, um… Is that so? Well… My name is Senta Jori, and I’m the ultimate counselor!”

Ginga: “Hmhm! My, you seem anxious! I wonder… has this one come to the same conclusion I have?”

**[Ginga strikes a dramatic pose, her hand draped across her forehead, her body leaning back as if she were to fall into an invisible chaise lounge.]**

Ginga: “Oh, this sour, bitter taste of despair… From my exploration of this building, I have yet to find any means of escape… It’s almost as if we have been _trapped_ inside of this place, sealed from the outside world… Not to mention, there also don’t seem to be any windows. My, I wonder what Hope’s Peaks plans are for us, huhu~!”

Senta: “... Trapped? Wh-what do you mean?”

**[Ginga chuckles to herself. She hops off of the stage, her cape following elegantly, coiling and wrapping around the air as her shoes made contact with the ground, resulting in a loud thud, in stark contrast with the silence that has befallen the theatre.]**

Ginga: “Ah… So you _don’t_ know? Well, I suppose someone has to explain it to you, lest you wander around this place blind, and confused.”

_The way she sounds… She’s obviously frightened, yet, she acts so carefree… Maybe I should have a conversation with her later… Once I’m informed of what’s happening, of course!_

Ginga: “Our classmates seemed to have arrived, and their fate has matched that of yours and mine… I have conversed with each of them, and all of them have told me the exact same story. This building? There are no exits. No windows. No trap doors. No fire escapes. Why, it’s quite a mystery how we’ve even come to be within this building’s confines, huhu!”

Senta: “But… Why would that be? Excuse me, I’m just a little confused here.”

Ginga: “I do not find myself saying this often, but, as am I. However; I can predict that something quite sinister is afoot, dear Senta…”

_Sinister? What does she mean? I’m… I’m sure nothing bad will happen to us. This is Hope’s Peak! They wouldn’t do anything to cause us harm!_

Ginga: “Well, that’s quite enough from me. You, however, should introduce yourself to the other students. It would be quite beneficial to you in this kind of situation, yes?”

Senta: “Oh, yes! You’re right, I should introduce myself to them. Do you know where any of them are, Ginga?”

Ginga: “I’d start with the cafeteria. I’m sure that American girl with the strange accent is still around there.”

Senta: “Thank you, Ginga! I’m sure me and you will turn out to be great friends!”

**[Ginga’s expression hardens, she turns away, and hops back up on stage.]**

Ginga: “Friends, you say? What makes you say that? I can assure you, that will _never_ happen. Now, please leave me to my own devices.”

_Ah… that change in demeanor… I should leave her alone now. But… it’s obvious she needs someone. I definitely will be having that conversation with her later._

Senta: “Ah… Of course, Ginga. I’ll be going now. Thank you for speaking with me!”

**[Senta exits the room, leaving Ginga alone. Ginga picks back up where she left off, continuing her recital of Shakespeare.]**

Senta: “Hmm… Let’s see. The cafeteria, was it?”

**[Senta proceeds back along her path, the cafeteria her next destination.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by mod jay ; edited & uploaded by mod kit
> 
> join our discord - https://discord.gg/ndkjXrZ


	3. Prologue - Audra & Ayaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol we're finally updating this

**[Senta treks through the hallways, everything is silent. Along the way, she crosses a stairwell, completely blocked off by metal shutters.]**

 

_Ah… How peculiar. Why would this be blocked off?_

 

**[Senta attempts to lift the shutters; she of course, fails. She lets out a disappointed ‘tsk’, followed by an extended sigh. Her face, however, remains smiling and bright.]**

 

_Mmh… I suppose it can’t stay closed forever. Well, I’ll just carry onwards, then!_

 

**[Senta continues her search for the restaurant. Not long after her discovery of the stairwell, she happens upon a bright, glowing neon sign, spelling out the word ‘RESTAURANT’ in varying colors-- sticking out like a sore thumb compared to the dull, gloomy atmosphere of the hallways.]**

 

_Oh, there it is!_

 

_..._

 

_It’s… Awfully quiet. I wonder if she’s still inside? I suppose the only way I would know is if I were to… take a look..._

 

**[Senta enters the restaurant. The soft sizzle of meat being cooked can be heard from behind the counter. Upon further inspection, there’s a short, orange-haired girl preparing what seems to be steak, she looks like she had popped right out from the 50s. Across the restaurant, there’s a pink-haired girl in overalls, shifting impatiently in her seat.]**

 

???: _“Awh, looks like another feller went and popped right in! Sit down suga’, I’ll be right there!”_

 

Senta: “... Oh, I’m not here for food! I wanted to introduce myself! This girl, Ginga, said I could find you here… If it wouldn’t be too bothersome, would you care to chat for a second?”

 

???: “Oh, _well_ , I suppose it ain’t been the _busiest_ of work days. Sure, suga’, I can stop and chat a lil’. But, ah really do gotta get that gal o’er yonder her food. She came in screamin’ bloody murder about how peckish she was!”

 

**[The woman exited from behind the counter, she placed her hand upon her hip and placed the notepad she had been holding atop one of the spinning barstools.]**

 

???: “Well, I would think yah’d wanna know my name, righ’? It’s Audra. Audra Robinson. I am, of course, the ultimate waitress.

 

Senta: “Ah, it’s wonderful to meet you, Audra!”

 

**[Senta pauses for a moment.]**

 

Senta: “A-about your accent… Are you a southerner, perhaps?”

 

Audra: “Why, ah’ course ah am! You wouldn’t get a face as cute as this anywhere else, would ya?” 

 

**[Audra gives a bare-toothed grin, her dimpled cheeks stretching from the exertion.]**

 

Audra: “Oh, I’m just pullin’ yer leg. But yes, I’m from Georgia, born n’ raised!”

 

Senta: “Georgia, I… Think I know where that is…”

 

**[Senta’s gaze shifts to the floor for a second, pondering over just where this “Georgia” falls on a map. This is truly one of life’s greatest mysteries...]**

 

Senta: “A-anyways-! I’m from India, myself. Though, my family moved to Quebec when I was eight, I believe.”

 

Audra: “ _India_?! Why, ain’t that somethin’! Some of mah favorite dishes come from there! I especially like Biryani, though, nothin’ beats Indian curry!”

 

Senta: “Is that so? I’m glad you’ve taken an interest in a part of my country's culture! My mother’s cooking would always take me back to my childhood home in India, food is what connected me to my home, even when I was so far away…”

 

Audra: “Well, if that’s the case, why don’t ah cook you up somethin’? Eatin’ might keep yah busy while we try an’ figure this whole situation out…”

 

Senta: “Oh, that’s fine! I’m quite busy, after all! I need to introduce myself to the others.”

 

Audra: “Hm. Well, why don’t you take this to that girl sittin’ o’er there? Ah reckon’ she’s tired o’ waitin’ at this point. It’d give you the chance tuh introduce yerself as well.”

 

**[Audra ducks below the counter again, receding back into the kitchen. After a few moments of waiting, she returns with a plate of food, piled with plenty of cuisine traditional to that of southern America, with a large, deboned steak being the centerpiece. Audra hands the plate to Senta as she exits from behind the counter.]**

 

Audra: “Aaand here ya go! Go on ahead and give it tuh her. I’ll just be in the kitchen. Holler if ya need me!”

 

**[Audra retrieves her notepad as she saunters back into the kitchen.]**

 

**[Senta waves goodbye to Audra, before pivoting to look at the pink-haired teen seated at the corner of the cafeteria.]**

 

_I suppose I should give this to her, then!_

 

**[Senta travels over to the girl, who’s currently sitting backwards in her chair. Her legs are rested upon the head of the chair, and her back is rested against the table, with her head laid on the table. It doesn’t seem very comfortable…]**

 

Senta: “Ah, excuse me, ma’am! Audra sent me with your food!”

 

**[The girl turns her head, and turns back around in her seat in a hurry, she claps her hands excitedly as she stares at the plate in Senta’s hands.]**

 

???: “Oh, yippee! I’ve just been _soooo~_ hungry since I woke up! Hurry, gimme gimme!”

 

**[The girl’s hands rip the plate out of Senta’s grasp, taking Senta by surprise. The plate nearly falls to the ground in the commotion. Thankfully, it makes its way onto the table, where the teen immediately begins to rip into the steak.]**

 

Senta: “... I’m Senta, by the way! The ultimate… Uh, maybe you should slow down a bit, eating too much too quickly might make you sick!”

 

**[The girl turns her head back to Senta, her mouth still chewing on the gargantuan bite of steak she had just took.]**

 

???: “ _Uhyaka … uhmawu. Uwltimate Awkutec._”

 

Senta: “... Pardon?”

 

**[The girl swallows her food with a bit of difficulty, then corrects herself.]**

 

Uhyaka?: I’m Ayaka Amaru! I’m the ultimate architect, but I’m also the cutest girl in the whole wide world, so be sure to not take your eyes off of me, m’kay~?”

 

**[She flashes a wide smile, and presses her fingers into her cheeks. She’s trying to strike a cute pose, but it’s hard to see it that way with the multiple chunks of steak lodged in between her teeth.]**

 

Senta: “A- Ahaha! I’ll be sure not to!”

 

**[Senta blinks a few seconds, trying to remember what she was saying.]**

 

Senta: “Oh, that’s right! I’m the ultimate counselor, so if you ever require my services, don’t be afraid to ask!”

 

Ayaka: “Wooaah… The counselor at my old middle school was accused of murder in the first-degree!”

 

_... Huh?_

 

Ayaka: “... But I’m sure you would never do a thing like that, nyohaha!”

 

_Well, of course I wouldn’t…_

 

Senta: “Right, of course not!”

 

**[Senta takes a few steps back from the table.]**

 

Senta: “Well, I should probably get going! I’m sure there’s many other people I’ve yet to meet.”

 

Ayaka: “Awh, okay! Buh-bye, Santa!”

 

_That’s… Not my name, but I don’t really have the heart to correct her._

 

Ayaka: “Oh, you should check out the gym! I was there earlier, and there was a buncha people in there!”

 

**[Senta smiles, and gives a nod to Ayaka before turning towards the door. Audra waves goodbye to Senta as Senta exits the cafeteria. Senta continues back down the hall, heading for the gym, this time.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by mod jay ; edited & published by mod kit.
> 
> Edited on 10/14/19 by mod Jay.
> 
> join our discord - https://discord.gg/ndkjXrZ

**Author's Note:**

> this part was written by mod jay; mod kit edited some parts & published it. we hope you enjoyed the first part of our project!  
> -Edited on 6/6/2019 by mod Jay.  
> join our discord ^^ - https://discord.gg/ndkjXrZ


End file.
